


Wait for me, I’m coming

by rosebud_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eudora Patch deserves better, Eudora and Diego work together, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Medical Inaccuracies, Protective Diego Hargreeves, a bit of hurt comfort, concussion, fix it episode 4, i wrote this in like 2 hours, slight descriptions violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: Eudora Patch did not like to wait. But the pull in her gut told her to, so she did.(A Fix it Fic where Eudora waits for Diego, spoilers for Ep. 4)





	Wait for me, I’m coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/gifts).

> Fic title from the song “Wait for Me” from Hadestown! 
> 
> This is different from my usual format, but I was possessed to write this. Humor me, I suppose.
> 
> Also just to clarify, there is a tad bit of fighting described as well as mentions of hand to hand combat and gun use.

Eudora sighed, checking her watch one last time. She really couldn’t wait any longer, she should just go check the room herself. But something told her to stay, a weird twist in her gut that kept her in that dingy room for another 10 minutes. 

As fate would have it, there he was. Crashing into her, right as she stepped out of the door. Eudora stumbled backward, but Diego caught her. They stood close, in disbelief for a few seconds. 

“Glad you made it.” She muttered, feeling her heart race a bit in her chest at the contact. 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He replied, voice soft. God, he was so pretty. 

No. She couldn’t be distracted right now, so she pushed back lightly on his chest. 

“I have a hunch that something is going on here. I need you to watch my back.” 

“Of course.” 

They shared a brief smile, it was time to get to the bottom of this.  
~

Diego kicked the door down, holding his knives up. Eudora was right behind him, back to back. 

“Hands up! Come out, now!” There was a pause. “Klaus?” 

She heard footsteps, Diego snapped back, yelling at the person in question. Eudora was about to turn around, to help assess the situation, but a slight creak caught her attention. 

Her head whipped to the noise. A woman stood, with a gun. As if time moved in slow motion, Eudora saw the gun fire, it was pointed right at Diego. 

Eudora slammed herself against him, they fell, hard. Her head slammed against the door frame, the crack seemed to echo in her skull and black spots decorated her vision. Diego crouched over her in an instant. Hands roaming, searching for any injury. 

The sound of gunshots was deafening, she could see Diego’s lips moving, but nothing was making sense. Eudora blinked, and suddenly the noise was back. It was like getting hit in the face with a bowling ball. 

“-et Klaus! I’ll take care of them!” She was on her back. His hands were on her shoulders. Everything was coming at once. 

Then he was gone. Eudora pushed herself up. Klaus.. Klaus… oh. His.. brother? Yeah, she thought, maybe one time Diego must have mentioned him. She crawled her way to the figure sprawled out on the floor, bound to a chair. 

Eudora tried to focus on cutting the tape and rope off of Klaus. Her hands were shaking and her breath was starting to shorten, she couldn’t afford to panic right now.

The sudden sound of Diego’s yells made her jump. The last rope on Klaus’ arm snapped free. Eudora pulled him up, the movement made the ground spin, but she kept going. 

“Leave! Go!” Her words slurred together a bit, but Klaus seemed to get the memo. He scurried across the floor, towards what looked like an air vent. She was about to stop him, that couldn’t be the best idea, but Diego cried out in pain. 

Fear raked up her spine, Diego needed her help. For a brief moment, the pain ringing through her head was gone. Eudora clutched the wall as she stood, staring at the scene just outside the motel door. 

Diego sparred with the two figures, but they were slowly overtaking him. He was slowing down, taking too many hits. She reached for her gun, but it was gone. She must have dropped it when they fell. Another cry of pain reached her ears, he needed her. Eudora scanned the room, she wasn’t the best with hand to hand combat, especially not in this state. 

Her eyes fixed on a broken leg of the chair Klaus was in, it must have broken off when they all crashed to the ground. She grabbed her new weapon, holding it tightly. Luckily, the two hadn’t seen her quite yet. Eudora figured surprise was the best element she had on her side. Diego glanced over to the doorway, and their eyes met. She flashed him a smile and moved her hand to show him her stick. He gave her a slight nod.

She waited. 

Diego kicked the large man in the stomach. Roundhouse kick, a very impressive kick. The man stumbled backward, right into the doorway. Eudora took her chance, slamming the chair leg into his head. The man fell to the ground but didn’t stop moving. 

She kept hitting him as hard as she could, but her head was spinning faster and faster. Someone grabbed the leg, stopping her. She looked up, fear making its way back into her system. The man, beaten and bruised, looked at her with determination. A blinding pain hit her face, and things went dark.

~  
Someone was shaking her, they must have been talking too. 

“Eudora! Please! Please wake up.”

The voice cracked, it sounded familiar. Eudora shifted, and a flare of pain shot up behind her eyes. A groan escaped her lips. 

“Hey! Hey, Eudora.” The voice pleaded. Her eyes fluttered open, and a face came into focus. Diego, it was Diego. 

“Oh, thank God.” He sighed, leaning back on his heels. Eudora pushed herself up, slowly. She touched a hand to her throbbing head, it came back a little sticky. 

“Wh-what happened?” Everything came crashing back and she felt like she was drowning,” Diego, oh my, Diego where did those two go? And your brother-“

“Woah, woah, calm down.” He helped her stand, hands gentle and strong,” They got away. I don’t know how.” Eudora noticed the bitterness in his voice,” As for Klaus, I saw him briefly, but I was a tad occupied. I’ll find him later.” 

He slung her arm around his shoulder and went to take a step. Eudora felt her stomach lurch, vision going a bit blurry. Diego must have felt her hesitation because he looked down at her, eyes soft. 

“You okay?”

She wanted to respond, but all that escaped was a small whimper. He waited a moment, eyes scanning over her face. Apparently that was enough for him to scoop her up into his arms she made a small sound of protest, but gave up quickly, grateful for a small moment of relief. 

As he made his way down to the parking lot, Eudora relaxed in his grip, she felt him press his lips to her head and release a small, shaky breath. 

“You okay?” She asked, clutching his neck tightly. 

“Yeah. You scared me.”

“Sorry.”

“Thank you for waiting.” The adrenaline was gone, Eudora closed her eyes and rested against his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. She made a small noise, just to make sure he knew she was listening. 

They stayed quiet for a little while. When they reached the car, he set her down gently, and she climbed in. Eudora felt weird, she missed the closeness they had just shared. The sound of the car door opening hurt her head, but she was glad to see his face again. 

They held hands all the way back to her apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I’m really interested in writing more like this, so I guess let me know what you think!! Hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> EDIT: hello everyone! Rose here after a few hours of sleep, lol. I wrote this at 2 AM so I apologize if it doesn’t make much sense. I just wanted to pop in! I really love Eudora and I wish we had more between her and Diego. I think there was a lot of wasted potential. Stupid fridging :( 
> 
> Thanks again! <3


End file.
